I'll Always Be There
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Chris Vianna was born in japan but grew up in the US, he request to start high school in japan, his homeland. He soon finds himself in love with Kotonoha Katsura but he's not the only one. a story of friends, betrayal, and love. who will come out on top. OCxKotonoha
1. Homecoming

**his my first shot a School days hope it goes well. I plan to make this...I dont know...ten or more chapters. The POV will shift every now and then, Hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**4/23/12: doing some editing of all the chapters before continuing.**

Almost every one saw me as a foreigner even though I was born in japan. It's because I was send back to America a few months after I was born with my mother. So I looked forward to the day when I could returned to my true homeland. Because in America I was bullied all throughout school and I had enough of that, so I got into MMA. But besides that I'm 5.10ft, 16 years old, 165 pounds, black short hair, fit but not buff and my name is Chris Vianna. You can thank my dad for the western name. Before starting high school I requested to finish in Japan, there I might be someone. My mom liked the idea but it had to be ok with my dad who was stationed in japan. My dad was the one who got me in MMA and his one condition was that I continue training to be a fighter and I must do well in school. Of course the choice wasn't hard and I soon found myself on a plane to japan.

Chris was seen off by his dad at the train station "Just remember this isn't America. I'll pick you at that the gym. So have a good day and I'll see you later." His dad calls before driving off.

"Yeah…thanks like I didn't know that." Chris said under his breath. He walked up the stair and waited on a bench for the train to arrive. The place was dead silent with no one around. He was very early for the train, his dad said that it would be a good idea for him to meet people and hear the language. Plus his dad worked early so he either got a ride or walked. Being new and all he would of got lost. "Who's at the train station at freaking 5am!" he yelled. Just then a boy about his age came up the ramp looking a bit more tied then he did. He stood not too far from him; Chris decided he should try out his Japanese. "Hey what's up?" he said.

The boy jump awake "What…oh hello." The boy said back.

"My name is chris…I'm going to Sakakino Academy do you happened to go there?" Chris asked a little nervous because he wasn't sure if that came out right.

"Yeah, you're not from japan are you? Oh by the way my name is Makoto Ito." Makoto says shaking his hand.

"Well I was born in japan but was taken back to America with my mother. So I asked to finish high school in japan were I'm really from." Chris said.

Makoto kept looking at the ramp "You expecting someone?" Chris asked looking down the ramp as well.

"Uhhh no…"

Chris and makoto talked for a while getting to know each other, chris was glad that he was already making a friend. As the conversation got more relaxed chris took out his IPod and plugged in. "what kind of kind of music do you like?" makoto asked also taking out his IPod.

"Well…I into rock, medal, and…Vocaloid." Chris was a bit nervous about telling him about the last one, because back in America he got made fun of because they said vocaloid wasn't real music.

"You're into Hatsune Miku? I didn't think she was known that well in America." Makoto said a little surprise.

"Well I've only met one other person that liked her." Which was his mom but he didn't want to say that. "Do you like her?" chris asked.

"Only one or two songs, I wouldn't call me self a fan." Makoto said.

Just then a girl came up the ramp and chris was love stuck. She was about 5.5 or so, black long hair and dare I might say a big bust. But the thing that won his heart over was her beautiful face. By the look of her she seem to be a shy one, he had to talk to her…but then it hit him…he has a problem talking to girls. He looked at Makoto "Hey do you know that girl?" he asked.

"No…Not really." Makoto said turning red.

Chris couldn't go over to her by himself but with Makoto… "Come on lets meet this girl." Chris grabs makoto and drags him over there, by now the girl was reading a book. They got close enough Chris took a deep breath "Kon'nichiwa I'm chris and I'm new to japan just out of America, And here's my good friend makoto Ito." Chris barely made out right. Makoto gave a little wave and was also red; she looked at them a bit shocked at the sudden introduction of an American and someone that went to her school.

"uhhh…H-hallo…nice to meet both of you." She said also turning red.

"what your name?" chris asked.

She smiled a bit "Your Japanese is a little rough what did you say again?" she said.

Chris screams a little inside his head "Damn it! Damn it! How could screw up such a simple sentence!" Chris fell into despair. Makoto other hand knew what he said "He ask for you name." Makoto also wanted to know.

"oh…its Kotonoha Katsura." She said.

When Chris heard that he snapped out of it "Oh Katsura is it! I hope we all get to know each other very well." Chris said.

"What did he say again?" Katsura asked Makoto.

"Uhhh…I didn't catch that one…" Both Makoto and Katsura laugh.

By now the train had come and they all head for school. Chris felt a little daring and he sat next to Katsura. Makoto did the same and they all got to know each other better. Chris learned that she was a book reader and she was on the student council. She also liked doing well in school and to his delight they were in the same class. "To bad Makoto was in the same class, he seem like a kool guy" Chris thought but he was glad he would get to know katsura faster.

When he got to school the mood seem to change dramatically, 1: everyone seem to look the other way when he tried to talk to them. 2: Some people made fun of his accent but they didn't know he could understand every single word. 3: the last one was that killed him was they saw him as foreigner.

" Well its better then America haha." Chris laughed sitting back in his desk. He was also lucky enough to sit next to Katsura. She was writing away at something and he was a bit shocked at the pile of paper next to her. "uhh katsura do you need any help with that?" he asked.

Kutsura stopped and looked at him "uhhh yeah…but how's your writing?" she asked.

"Better than my speaking." He laughed, she smiled and hand him some of the pile. After telling him what to do he went to work, "so what are you doing for lunch Katsura?" Chris asked.

"Well I eat my lunch." She laughed a bit.

"Can we eat on the roof with matoko?" Chris asked.

Katsura thought about it for a moment "uhhh yeah we can do that."

Lunch came by and Chris rushed over to Makoto class and told him about it. Katsura and Chris were the first up on the roof "So katsura…do you have any more friends?" chris asked checking out the view.

"ummm, not really…I'm kind of a loner…" she said sitting at the bench.

"Would…you consider me a friend?" Chris asked blushing a bit.

"Only if you consider me a friend." She smiled.

He smiled and nodded, just then Makoto came up but not by himself. He was with another girl "Hi American…I'm Sekai Saionji." She said.

END OF PART 1

Hope you enjoyed! please review.


	2. All is fair and Love is war

**Hallo again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter here the next. Please Review.**

"Hi…names Chris?" Chris said a bit confused at the sudden of appearance of this new girl.

"She wanted to come up here to meet you and Katsura." Makoto said with a small blush.

Sekai knew that Makoto liked Katsura and was willing to help him out. But she also knew that Chris was still a threat and she had a plan of her own to deal with him. Sekai stepped forward "You have quiet the accent Chris but I can sure you..." she clears her throat "We all speak some level of English." Sekai said in English.

"What! You guys speak English?" he looked at all of them.

"Yes we all know English so feel free to speak English whenever you want." Katsura smiled.

Makoto felt a bit left out; he had no idea what they were saying. He really didn't see the point of learning English so he blew it off, but now he wishes he hadn't. "But you really should practice your Japanese. It still very rough and needs work." Sekai said going back to Japanese. Chris thought Sekai was kind of cute but she was no Katsura that was for sure. They all talk the whole lunch, Sekai kept talking to Chris so Makoto had his time to get to know Katsura better. Every time Chris tried to talk to Katsura he was cut off by Sekai.

The rest of the day went on pretty good; Chris, Makoto, and Katsura rode the train back home. The first one off was Chris, he wasn't going home yet. His dad said that he was to train every day at this place a friend of his works. It was a Kick boxing place; he thought Chris could add it to what he already knows. After looking around a bit he finds the place and meets his trainer, to his surprise he already had a match date set. So the trainer started him with conditioning workouts which always sucks. Then they moved to striking and kicking moves. After 3 hours he was sent away, his dad was waiting for him outside. "How did it go?" he asked in English.

"Ok…made some friends." Chris said getting in the car and putting on his seat belt.

"That's good…did you have any problem?" he asked.

"No not really…" Chris said as he took out his IPod. He plugged in and zoned out for the rest of the ride home.

It was 8pm by the time he got home and he still had homework to do, "Ugh this sucks…I should of got Katsura's cell number…oh well." He started on his homework. All the teachers seem to be ok. They seem to treat him better than the student did. He stopped for second and thought about Katsura "I wonder what type of guy she's into? What will she think about me being a fighter?" he said aloud. He was hoping that it wouldn't shoot down his chance with Katsura. He shook his head "Damn it I don't have time to be worrying about this! I need to finish this and get to bed!" he says going back to his homework. He was sore from the workout and wanted to go sleep. So he worked through his sleepiness and after a hour or so he finally went to bed.

(Switching to 1st person.)

Makoto POV

Today was something; I got to meet the girl I saw at the train station, the one that's always reading. All thanks to my new friend Chris. If it wasn't for him I would have never met her, her name is Kotonoha Katsura. Soon with the help of Sekai she will be my girlfriend. Now I have a group of friend to hang out with.

Katsura POV

Today I made some friends! It's been a while since I've had some friends. One is an American he's tall his name is Chris Vianna. His Japanese needs some work because at times I can't really make out what he saying haha. He also kind of handsome…I mean I don't think I feel that way about him, I just met him. But then there Makoto Ito, thanks to Chris I finally talked to him. I decided that I would watch him from a far but that was until Chris came…Chris seem like a good guy and a good friend. I hope everything works out.

(back to 3rd person)

The days went by pretty fast, with friends and all. Chris was now close friends with Katsura, Makoto, and Sekai. Soon they were going out like friends did. Nothing too special they once hung out at park and took a group photo. That pretty much made everything better until…

Chris was on the train with Katsura and Makoto; he didn't have training today so it was straight home for him. But something didn't seem right with Makoto. He seem a little tense and he was sweating like crazy "You alright Makoto?" Chris asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine no worries!" Makoto said, Chris gave him odd look but just left it that.

The stop came and they all got off, "I'll see you guy's tomorrow!" he says walking down the stairs. They both said good bye. Chris continued down the stairs. "Katsura…could I talk to you?"

Chris stopped at the words. Call him nosey but he couldn't help but listen. "Yes Makoto?" Katsura replied turning red from what Chris could see.

"Well…will you go on a date with me?" the words shocked Katsura and Chris. For a moment Chris couldn't help but feel used, but then again he didn't know that Makoto liked katsura as well.

Then he heard Katsura say "uhhh…Y-Yes… I would love to!" which sealed the deal. Chris left them alone feeling down but decided life goes on.

Later that night so many questions ran through his head. "Will this affect our friendship? What if it doesn't work out? Will they stay friends? What about me and Sekai?" he thought laying in his bed. He rolled over and looked at his cell phone, it was almost one in the morning. These questions were keeping up all night.

The next day

"I can't believe he asked her out! I should have asked her out first!" Chris said to sekai. He was telling Sekai about what happened the other night. He was really sleepy because he didn't sleep well last night.

"All is fair and love is war I guess." She said patting him on the back.

"It all good though…I mean at least there both still my friends…Plus who knows, it might not work out." Chris said with a little hope.

"You're not planning on doing anything to make that happened are you?" Sekai asked in a warning tone.

"No! I'm not that kind of person! I'm not that desperate!" Chris said.

"Shut up! Here they come!" Sekai said.

Makoto and Katsura both were walking next to each other. "Sekai could I talk to you?" Katsura asked.

"Yeah let's go somewhere more private." They both left Makoto with Chris.

Makoto seem happier than normal. Chris knew why but he played the stupid card "Chris you'll never guess what happened yesterday!" Makoto said.

"What happened?" chris said in a blank tone.

"Katsura said she would go out with me!" he said motioning for a high five.

"Oh…I'm sorry but I hurt my hand in training." He said trying to control himself.

"What's your problem?" Makoto asked.

Chris set his head down "Sorry…I don't get much sleep last night I'm just…out of it today." He said. Chris knew that he shouldn't be treating Makoto like this. Even if he's going out with Katsura he still his friend. Plus he didn't know Chris liked her as well. Chris lifted his hand "You still have that high five in you?"

Meanwhile

"Good for you Katsura! I told you he would ask you out." Sekai said.

Katsura was blushing a bit "Where do you think he will take me?" she asked.

"Who knows But I'm sure you'll have a good time." Sekai smiled.

"It's all thanks to Chris that we got here!" Katsura said. This was news to Sekai, so katsura told her the whole story on how Chris dragged over Makoto to meet Katsura and so on. "We are going out tomorrow!" she said a bit excited.

Sekai smiled "Good luck!"

Three days later

Chris was at the bus stop waiting for the bus. His dad said it would be a good idea to learn the bus routes just in case he missed the train. "I hate the bus…" he says leaning his head back looking into the sky.

"Chris?" someone class from in front of him.

Chris looked to find Katsura "Oh what's up Katsura? You missed the train?" Chris asked.

She took a seat next to him "No not really…" she said.

Then Chris notice something was wrong "Hey…what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Makoto? How did your date go?" he asked.

She looks at him "kind of… He tried to kiss me and…I felt a bit overwhelmed is all. The date was fun and I was happy I went." She said turning red.

Chris really didn't want to hear that but he was trying to be a good friend and not let his emotion get the best of him. "He's most likely new to this kind of thing, he probably doesn't know too much on how a relationship works. I'm sure it's a common problem with most couples so don't worry about it too much." Chris said.

Katsura seem to be taking in every single word "But…what do I do if you tries again?" she asked.

"Listen…He can't make you want to kiss him…that's all up to you. Just tell him you're not ready, if he doesn't understand that then he's only trying to satisfy his own appetites. Just remember a relationship is a two way thing not just one person in control. Just give it some time, he'll get the hang of it. Let me know if things get out of hand Katsura ok." Chris smile.

She smiled back "yeah…You really know a lot about this kind of stuff don't you Chris. Did you have a girlfriend back in America?" She asked.

Chris shook his head "No I didn't have many girls looking my way. I such a loner back in America. But my mom taught me to treat woman with the highest respect. I don't know much of anything about relationships… I just know how a woman should be treated is all." He said.

"You mom seems like a nice women. Why isn't she here with you and your father?" Katsura asked.

Chris didn't want to talk about that but how could he say no to Katsura "They're divorce… happened a little after I was born. My dad is in the United States Air Force and was stationed here. The Military lifestyle was too much for my mom. So they got divorced and my mom took me back to America and my dad stayed here." Chris said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." Katsura says disappointed with herself.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't as bad as you probably think it was. My parents got along and didn't argue in front of me. I didn't know they were divorce until I was thirteen. My dad would visit me and my mom twice a year. So in a way we were still a family. Plus you're my friend so I have no problem telling you this…just keep this between us." He smiled.

"My lips are sealed." She smiles making a zipping motion across her lips. Then the bus pulled up and they both got on "Why are you taking the bus?" she asked.

"Oh my dad said it would be a good idea to learn the route just in case I miss the train." He says taking out a notebook and pen.

"Do you like to write?" she asked.

"The notebook gave it away haha yeah I write some short stories every now and then." Chris says starting to write.

"I would love to read one if it's ok?" Katsura asked. She really did want to read his work. She never had a friend who liked to write.

"Yeah I would like that…wait." Chris went through his bag and pulled out two other notebooks. "This was the first story I wrote. It didn't fit in one notebook I wrote it in two parts." He said handing her the book.

It was about 350 pages long "Oathkeeper?" Katsura said aloud reading the title.

"I Hope you like it…it's the only book I finished writing." Chris says rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I can't wait to start reading it!" after saying that she opens the book to the first page and began reading.

"Katsura is it ok if I can get you cell number?" Chris asked.

She smiles and nods "Yeah of course here…" she gives him her number and Chris felt like he had taken another big step.

Katsura was the first to get off "Hey Katsura are you taking the bus tomorrow? Or are you ready to speak to Makoto?" Chris asked.

She blush a bit "uhh I think I'll be taking the bus tomorrow…see you tomorrow!" She gets off the bus with Chris's books. Chris gets off at the next stop then heads to the Gym and begins his training.

Chris thinks things would soon go back to normal but he has no idea what awaits him in the coming weeks.

END OF PART 2

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. A True Friend

"Protect your face! Protect your face!" Chris heard his trainer yell outside the cage. Of course that was easier said than done. Taking punches and elbows to the face can really impair your judgment. The other guy had him on his back with him mounted, laying down punches and elbows. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the round.

The guy got off of him "You Going down Foreigner! I can do this all day!"

Chris snapped at the words and tried to charge at him but his trainer caught him "Sit down! Remember you were born in this country!" he pulls out a small chair. "If you keep bleeding there going to stop the fight." He says trying to stop the bleeding above his eye.

"Stop telling me what I already know! I need couching!" Chris yells drinking some water.

"Alright, this guy can't go toe to toe with you in a fist fight. So he's taking you down were your height doesn't do much. He will try a take down like last time so hit with a knee as he shoots." He finished at the bell rang for the start of the second round.

Chris had it all planned out, "Come on Foreigner!"

The bell rang and Chris put up his fist, they both circled around for a second then he tried a take down. Chris threw a hard knee which made contact with the guys face. The guy stumble back dazed from the hit, "Now Chris! Finish him!" yelled his trainer.

Chris charges throwing hard punches at the guy until a kick to the head knocks his opponent out. The fight was over they were both brought to the middle of the ring after the guy was tended to. "The Winner by Knockout is Chris Vianna!" His hand was raised and the crowd cheered.

"That was a good fight Chris!" Sekai said right after came out of the locker room.

"Yeah good job we were all a little worried after seeing you take that beating!" Makoto says standing next to Katsura hand in hand.

"I hope you enjoyed it more than I did haha." Chris said, he had a small black eye. "Come on let's get something to eat I'm buying!" chris said waving the money he just won.

"I didn't think any of you guys like watching fights?" chris said taking a drink of his soda.

"Well we didn't think you were the fighting type haha." Katsura said. To have friends like these he never wanted to go back to America. Despite Katsura going out with Makoto things couldn't be greater.

Just then his dad came in "Hallo every one! I'm Chris father in nice to meet all of you." He said.

They all said hi "Dad what are you doing here." Chris says getting up and leading his father away.

"I heard you won the fight! I just want to give you a job well done." His dad said. Chris smiled and punched him in the arm "Thanks dad…I'll be home around 10pm or so." Chris said as his dad left. It was a weekend and only 7pm so they had plans for the night.

It's been several weeks since Chris and Katsura had their talk waiting for the bus. It took some time but Makoto and Katsura fixed their problem. Things between them seem to be going along fine and they looked good together. Chris was coming to terms with their relationship. But he still found it hard to not feel hurt.

After they all ate they went to see a movie. It was a sappy love story that Katsura wanted to see and of course she had Chris and Makoto vote. Something happened during the movie and Katsura went outside, Chris thought she went to the restroom but after 5mins turned into 20 minutes he got up to check it out. She wasn't in the theater so he went outside and sure enough she was sitting at a nearby bench. "Katsura…what's up? Why are you out here?" Chris asked taking a seat next to her.

"Well it happened again…He tried to kiss me…" she said.

Chris felt a bit mad but he kept his cool "did you tell him that you weren't ready?" he asked.

She shook her head "I…I…don't know…Sekai tells me that boys are like that. They want my body and that's the way things are." She finished.

Chris looked back to see Makoto watching but he was trying not to make it know. "Do you mind if we talk in English Katsura?" He asked in English

"No go ahead." She said.

"Sekai really told you that? Don't get me wrong that true to a point. But not all men are like that…some value who you are more than your body. You need to tell him that…" he finished and both Sekai and Makoto came out.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?" she said not to happy.

"Just talking…Katsura wasn't feeling too good." He glares a Makoto who know why she was out here.

"Makoto that's your job not Chris!" she says getting mad at Makoto.

"Just remember what I said Katsura…" he said in English while Sekai was busy with Makoto. Well the night ended a little early but they all had a good time. Katsura wanted Chris to walk her home this time which didn't sit well with Sekai. Of course Makoto tried to make it seem like it was ok but Chris knew better.

Katsura was part of a rich family which Chris had no idea. Upon reaching her house she invited him in and Chris was attack by a little girl "sis is this your boyfriend! I've always wanted to meet him!" she said hugging him.

Chris was blushing a bright red "ah…H-hi uhhh."

Katsura saw her sister hugging Chris "Kokoro he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend." Katsura said turning red herself.

"Well he could be my boyfriend! He's nice and tall and handsome!" Kokoro said looking at Chris face still arms wrapped around him. "Uhhh Katsura."

They both said "what?"

Chris just realized that he only use Kotonoha last name "uhhh I mean Kotonoha…" it was weird using her first name.

"Yes?" she asked surprise he used her first name for the first time.

"Umm I'm guessing this is your sister?" he asked still locked in Kokoro arms.

"Yeah this is Kokoro Katsura. Let him go Kokoro your being rude." Kotonoha said

Kokoro let him go "Why aren't you my sister boyfriend!" she asked.

Chris looks at kokoro and smiles "Because someone beat me to it." He said in English.

Kokoro was confused "I don't speak English!"

He looked up at Kotonoha who was red a bit "You didn't hear that did you?" he asked.

"No…Oh here's here books, I finished it. You have a talent for writing Chris. The book would sell if you ever tried and publish it." Kotonoha said in English.

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it. You know you're the first person to read any of my work." Chris blushed.

"I'm honored…I'll see you Monday ok." Kotonoha smiled.

"Could you two stop speaking in English!" kokoro yelled.

"Yeah…Keep the books there a part 3 I can finish by Monday if you like?" Chris said.

Kotonoha nods "Yeah I would like that…good bye." She led him to the door.

"Remember What I told you about makoto ok. Good bye." He smiled and walked out.

"Wait!" he heard Kotonoha say, he turned around then found Kotonoha arms wrapped around him in a hug "Thank for everything you're doing for me and makoto." She said.

Chris was really red now, but he hugged her back "It's what friends do." After letting go he said good bye again and left.

Katsura POV

So he feels that way about me… but he supports my relationship with Makoto. I heard him say in English that Makoto beat him to me…Chris is a good friend…no a true friend and I would consider him if I wasn't seeing Makoto. Things are fine the way they are, we all have run ins but those can be fixed. Chris is a very interesting person; he's a fighter, writer, and a selfless person. His body is kind of hot I Won't lie but like he said I look for more than just a body. I don't want to hurt Chris but it seem like he chose to help a relationship he's against. But beside that he's always there when I need him the most, the advice he gives me helps a lot. I'm glad to have a friend like Chris Vianna.

Chris went to the school the next day on Saturday. He told the teacher he would check the school because some kids do sneak into the school to do…stuff. So He had a key have just walked around, he got to see more of the school. His teachers seem to take somewhat of a liking to Chris. So they trusted him with doing the checks.

Then he heard the main door open "Come lets go to the roof." Chris knew that voice.

"O-Ok slow down!" he also knew that voice.

Chris peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of sekai and makoto running up the stair to the roof "what the hell…" he say starting to fellow them to the roof.

He listens in the stair "Ok you want to do that kind of stuff with katsura right?" Sekai asked.

"Yes but how she so shy and always refuses me." Makoto says.

"You a need to know how to approach it and not just jump into it. Come on lets practice…" from there thing went further…Chris peek and saw makoto on sekai making out with her shirt open off. Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was in shock. His thought went to katsura… he left them alone. "Anything we have is at risk."

END OF PART 3

Please review!


	4. The Choice

**Hello I've been working on this story endlessly haha. Just so its clear italic words mean the person is speaking english. Please Review and enjoy.**

Chris walks in the center of the ring keeping his eyes on his opponent. He threw a punch but missed then lights out. He woke up on the floor; he had just been knocked out.

"What the hell's wrong with you? The fight only went on 5 seconds." His trainer yelled.

"Hey I got a lot on my mind! Give me a break!" He looked over and saw Kotonoha shocked face. "I'm taking a break for a month…" he said. That was something he wasn't going to argue about.

Chris came out of the locker room with Kotonoha waiting "Where's Makoto and sekia?" chris asked.

"They had to go and said that they'll meet us later." Kotonoha said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" chris said blushing.

Kotonoha shook her head "You don't haft to be sorry it happens I'm sure." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm taking a break for fighting…Can I call you Kotonoha?" chris asked.

Kotonoha smiles "Yeah you already called me by my name at my house. I don't see why you can't here."

Chris blushes a bit "you want to go get something to eat?" he asked, She nods and they both leave.

Meanwhile

"Ito we shouldn't be doing this!" Sekai said trying to stop Makoto from unbuttoning her shirt.

"Come on its just practice remember." Ito says.

"You're going out with Katsura! This isn't right!" Makoto ignores the question and goes on.

"How are thing going between you and makoto now a days?" chris asked sitting down at a table.

"umm its going well he seems different then before a little. I get the feeling he is avoiding me." She said. Chris thoughts flash back to what he saw a week ago. He didn't tell kotonoha about what he saw…his two best friends. The only best friends he had plus kotonoha. If he says anything the group would be divided, kotonoha might believe him or she might shun him. Makoto and Sekai would blame him of lying and he might end up alone again. The only thing he could do right now is be there for Kotonoha. Sooner or later makoto would get into a problem he can get out of. It was hard to look at both of them the same like the day they met. But Chris played like he never saw anything. "I'm sure he's…busy with something." He said.

Kotonoha nods "I finished your book again. It's better than the first! You should really think about getting it published." She said holding the notebooks out.

"ha maybe I'll give it a shot if my fighting career doesn't work." He said smiling. "How's your sister doing?" chris asked taking a drink of his soda.

"She really wants to meet you again." Kotonoha said taking a bit out of a piece of pie.

"Maybe I could…if it's ok with you." Chris decided to give it a shot.

She blushes a bit "Yeah she would love that!"

Just then Chris's cell phone rang, it was a text from makoto it said: "where are you guys?" chris texted back and told him where they were.

Within five minute they were there "How did the fight go?" sekai asked.

"Umm I got knock out five seconds in…so you really didn't miss much." Chris said a bit down.

"oooh that's tough…" Makoto said.

Chris gave him a quick glare "Where were you guys anyways?" he asked.

Makoto didn't really change but guilt was written all over sekai face. "Ummm we had to run an job for one sekai's parents." Makoto said. Chris could see straight through his lie but he left it alone.

They all enjoyed their time together and again Chris walked kotonoha home. When they got there Kokoro jump and hug the life out of Chris. "You came back! Rule number one in my house…NO ENGLISH!" she yelled not in an angry voice but annoyed voice.

"Don't worry kokoro I won't be speaking any English this time haha." Chris laughed lifting her up.

"Are you my sister's boyfriend yet?" she ask.

They both turned red "uhhh still just friends…" chris said.

"awww…come on chris lets go to my room!" kokoro pulled him up to her room.

Chris did whatever kokoro said even to the point of him wearing a wizard hat. To tell the truth he had a fun time being a kid. Chris had to grow up fast. His childhood was full of bullying and sadness.

It was 8pm when Kotonoha told her younger sister it was her bed time. "So I guess it's time for me to leave?" chris asked.

"well…I wanted to see if I could help you write your next book...if that's ok with you." This came as a surprise to Chris. "I just wanted to know what it takes to write a good story like you do." She smiled.

Chris smiled back "yeah I could show you what I got…"

They went to the study of her house and went to work. He told her about his ideas for the next chapter and asked her for her thoughts. "So tell me what do you think should happen here?" Chris asks pointing at the web they made.

"ummm well you know his friend could start have a love interest in the main character." She looks at Chris.

"What about his current girlfriend? I mean don't you think it would be fair to break with her first rather than cheat on her!" Chris said think about Makoto and Sekai.

"Was that in the story? I don't remember that part?" Kotonoha said looking back at the other book.

"Oh I'm sorry wrong story…that sounds like a good idea. But how should it happened…You read a lot of books how should it go?" he said.

"Well…Let's say they were working one night and a moment hits then when they meet eyes…" just then Kotonoha met Chris eyes

"huh go on…" Chris said not breaking eye contact. "And they seem drawn to each other without even knowing it. Everything seems to just fall in place..." Kotonoha says getting closer to chris. "Then…without even knowing it…they…kiss…" it all seem to happen in a flash.

He felt Kotonoha lips on his, but his thoughts went to Makoto. As much as he liked Kotonoha he knew this was wrong. He broke it "I'm sorry…but you're still with Makoto…I can't…" he says wanting to cry.

"No…I'm the one who should be sorry... I kissed you…that makes me at fault." She says starting to cry.

"Kotonoha don't cry…You're nowhere near bad. It's just…I love you enough that I just want you to be happy…even if it's with Makoto." Chris couldn't believe he confessed his love for her.

"I'm glad then…That you're here for me…even if it's just as a friend… thanks you for everything." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek "now that one I meant." She blushes a bright red.

Chris smiled "Shall we go on with the story?" he said, she smiled and nodded.

It was about 10pm by the time Chris left Katsura house. It then drawn on him that he was kissed by Kotonoha twice. He felt great but his thoughts went to Makoto "You're an idoit if you can't see what you have in front of you Itou." He said. When he got back his dad was mad about taking a break from fighting "Listen I'll compromise to just two weeks is that ok? I just need to fix some problems." He told his dad going into his room. Just then Sekai text him: Can I talk to you tomorrow after school? It read. Chris thought about it and text back: yeah

The next day after school on the roof

Chris was up there first he was waiting for Sekai. He saw Makoto and Kotonoha walking to the train. Just then the door open and she came to his side. "What's your deal Chris? I know you like Katsura but she's with Makoto. It seems you send more time with her then Makoto." She said.

Chris was about to lose his temper _"I'm just doing my job as a friend! And your one to talk!"_ he said in English.

Sekai looked at him shocked "what do you mean?" she seems to be scared now.

"You've been messing around with Makoto twice! And who knows how many more times! So you better think twice before you come here to tell me she Makoto girlfriend! Because you seem to have forgotten that!" he yelled.

"H-How do you know about that?" she asked.

"The first time I was at the school doing secured checks when you and Makoto did your little practice. The second time it was written all over your face, Katsura has no idea what's going on." He said still talking in English.

"You haven't told her…" Sekai asked.

"No…Its best that she doesn't know about this…she hasn't done anything to deserve this." Chris says thinking back to the kiss.

"What are you going to do?" Sekai asked.

"Nothing…I'll let karma or fate take care of you…But don't worry after today I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened. But you just remember who's the one really getting hurt here." With that Chris stormed off the roof. So many things were running through his head, were they still friend? Or was it all over? What will happen between Sekai and Makoto? More importantly what will happen to Kotonoha...

Kotonoha POV

I've been really confuse lately…I…I kissed Chris on the lips…nothing was forced it just seem to happen. Chris Vianna was my first kiss… but it was cut short. He didn't feel right because I was still with Makoto. When the kiss happened, nothing seems to matter, I forgot about everything. It just felt so right but then it hit me that I still had a boyfriend who I do have feeling for. But with Chris nothing was forced unlike Makoto does. Ito hasn't been spending a lot of time with me lately…sometimes he won't text me back…neither will Sekai. Did I do something wrong? They would have never saw the kiss…Am I just not enough? I got some thinking to do here…And for the first time in my life…I feel torn, I won't lie…I've grown feelings for Chris ever since the kiss. But what about Makoto, he's my boyfriend… I know couple sometimes break up but…I…I…don't know…

Kotonoha made her decision the fallowing day in the form of a letter.

"No we can't do this anymore!" sekai yelled but makoto was able to convince her. They went to the roof in the middle of school.

Kotonoha walk down the hall to a classroom where she places the letter on the desk.

"I don't care if you're with Katsura! I love you Ito!" Sekai said as Makoto began to make love to Sekai.

Chris was sitting at his desk when Kotonoha came back and sat next to him. "Chris…Could I talk to you on the roof…now?" she asked.

"Yeah Kotonoha…" they both walked up to the roof. But before Kotonoha opened the door Chris heard something that might him freeze. Makoto and Sekai are up here "Kotonoha wait!" he said but it was too late. Makoto stopped as the doors opened…

Chris could never forget the look on Kotonoha face when she saw her boyfriend and her best friend some clothes off with Sekai holding on to Makoto.

"M-Makoto…Ito…how…how could you…"

END OF PART 4


	5. Sealed fate

**hello I hope someone is reading this haha. It doesn't matter I going finish this No matter what! haha Please review :P**

Everyone seems to be speechless until Kotonoha broke the silent "M-Makoto…Ito…H-how could you." She started crying.

Then she ran off the roof "Katsura!" Makoto try to run after her but Chris grabs him and threw him down near Sekai.

"You're not going anywhere…We are going to have a nice little chit chat!" Chris was madder than he's ever been "You bastard! You said you weren't going to do anything!" Sekai yelled.

"I also said that I'll let karma take care of the rest…Looks like I didn't haft to wait long…Kotonoha asked me to come up here with her." He said.

"So you knew the whole time…" Makoto said.

Chris looked at Sekai "Tell me Makoto…How long you planned to do this? Why not break up with Kotonoha first?" Chris asked trying to keep his voice under control.

"You would like that wouldn't you." Makoto said.

"It's not about me…Did you ever once think how this might effect Kotonoha? Did you even care?" Chris asked but was met with silent. "So you're only thinking with your dick!" then Makoto did something that surprise him. He charged at him, Makoto threw a punch but Chris ducked and tripped him. He fell to the ground "I'm not fighting you Makoto…" just then he looked at the door and saw Kotonoha with a letter in her hands.

She walk to Makoto and held out the letter "Here…I had to erase the last sentence…good bye Ito…" Makoto didn't understand a word. Then she turned to Chris "Chris…Will you go out with me?" She asked Chris…

Later that day

Chris was at Katsura house, they were both sitting on the couch. He was holding her in his arms; you would think that it would be a happy time. But they both know they lost Makoto and Sekai as friends and now they only had each other. Kotonoha told Chris what was in the letter, it said that she felt better with Chris and that he didn't understand that he didn't take things slow. And that she was breaking up with him. It went on to see that this kind of stuff is normal in relationships. Then she told him about the last sentence she erased. It said "Let's still be friends and live happy lives." Of course he felt ok going out with her and being her boyfriend now that Makoto was her ex.

"Chris how long did you know?" she asked in English.

"For about three weeks…But I thought you didn't need to worry about things like this. I thought Makoto would realize his mistake and correct it…So I didn't do anything…You didn't deserve this Kotonoha." He said. Kotonoha still seem shocked that she was cheated on for three weeks by her Ex-boyfriend and her best friend.

"it's ok…at least I have you right now." She smiled.

Just then her little sister came in "I thought I said no English Chris!" she said rushing over to him.

"I'm sorry Kokoro haha." Chris laughed.

Kokoro hugs him "Are you my sister boyfriend yet?" she asked.

Chris smiled and took Kotonoha's hand "Yeah Kokoro she's my girlfriend now."

After he said that she was so happy. "I'll leave you two alone and if you go to bed with her I won't bug you lovers." After she said that they both shot a bright red.

"well…for someone as young as her she seems to know a lot haha." Chris said trying to ease the tension.

"She has been reading my books again…" Kotonoha blushed.

"You want to work on my book again?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…"

They tried to work but really got nothing done, she starting getting closer to him like the first time. "I'm glad Chris… that you're here with me." She locked eyes with him. "If…you want…I'll…I'll" before she finished she kissed Chris. From there it turned into a make out session. "Tonight…you can have it…You're the only person I want it to be…" she said unbuttoning her shirt.

"I don't know...We only been together for a day." Chris said his voice nervous as ever.

"But I've felt this way about you ever since that kiss." she threw her shirt aside. Looking at her which was setting off every red flag, he only could last another couple of seconds before giving in. "I want to be yours and only yours Chris Vianna...I want you to have what Makoto wanted." Chris knew what she was talking about and this all seem so fast. It was like they were on step 5 not five minutes ago then they skipped like 10 steps.

"Are you sure…" Chris asked, Kotonoha nodded and undid her bra…

The next day

Chris woke up the next day wondering what happened. He looked to see kotonoha next to him naked "oooh that's right…that" chris then looked at the time it was 7am. Then it hit him "Oh crap I didn't go home last night." He got up and got his cell phone and called his dad.

The first thing he heard was "Where the hell are you! I almost call the police to look for your ass!"

Chris backed away from the phone "Uhhh dad how about I start training today instead of next week." He said.

The phone went silent "fine but you do something like that again you're going back to your mother." His dad hung up.

"Chris?" he looked back to see Kotonoha just waking up.

"You sleep well?" Chris asked putting on his pants and getting back in the bed.

"Yeah…" she smiled at him.

"I know I should of thought about this before but what if you get pregnant." Chris asked almost in panic.

Kotonoha smiled "As long as it's yours I'm fine with it." She said.

"Ok…but what about are parents." He knew his dad wouldn't be two happy.

"Well my parent would be shocked but as long as your there to be the father they'll be fine with it." she said.

"I don't know how my dad will take it...I'll be down stairs…" Chris said giving her a kiss.

One month later

From that day on Kotonoha and Chris were bond to each other. Things were better than they before, Chris had the motivation to start training again.

One day they got together a Katsura house she had something to tell him. "Chris…I didn't have my period last month…" she said.

"Ah crap… we only been together a month and your pregnant…ok well…let's keep it a secret for now. We can't go another telling everyone just yet." Chris said.

Kotonoha looked down "Hey…come on that look doesn't suit you. On the bright side you're going to be a mother and me a father." He smiled.

She smiled back "yeah…Kokoro will be so happy to hear this." Kotonoha said.

"I say hide it until about three months in. lucky winter is coming up so you could wear big jackets, in spring will break the news. Plus by then I don't think you hide something that big." The both decided on it and went on like normal.

Kotonoha POV

I'm Pregnant... I feel odd. It was the night we got together that I gave him my virginity. I don't regret it...But I do miss Makoto and Sekai as friends. I hadn't talk to him yet, but I don't want to talk to him just yet. I don't text back...but Makoto always texts he's sorry and he wants me back. But now there's no turning back, I'm going have Chris child. So my fate with Chris was sealed that night and I hope that it all works out. I and Chris have talked about what to do about are parents and we decided to wait until after winter to tell everyone. But I've been think about me and Chris's future...we will most likely get married...Chris can support us with his fight career and maybe his writing career if he decides to do that. Me, I could maybe start a writing career at home taking care of the baby. But things are looking up for me and him...

Another month later

It's been two months since Kotonoha and Chris got together, and Chris thought it was time to fix things with Makoto and Sekai. Chris texted Sekai to meet up on the roof at lunch. She texts back saying ok.

Later on the roof

Kotonoha and Chris waited on the roof, it took a while but only Sekai came up. To tell the truth she looked like crap. "Sekai are you ok…" Chris asked.

Shook her head and ran over and hugged then both starting to cry "Its Makoto! He…he…he's messing around with other girls. What's wrong with me! Why am I not enough?" She said.

Chris was surprise that even Sekai was thrown to the side "Does he come back to you?" chris asked. She nods trying to control herself. "Listen Sekai…I'll do what I can to help you but…I can't promise anything." Chris said having someone in mind.

She nodded "thank you."

Chris walk down the hall to the one of the classrooms, he really didn't know this person well, but if it evolved Sekai she'll at least listen to him. He went in the classroom "Setsuna Kiyoura I need to talk to you."

The little girl just an inch or two taller than kokoro stared at him. "What do you want foreigner…"

END OF PART 5

**5/30/12:Working full time to edit the rest of the chapters. After I will finish the fanfic.**


	6. What the future holds

**raw raw hello! Hope you enjoy...yeah**

"So ito is messing around with other girls…do you know who?" Setsuna asks.

"No…Sekai only knows he's been around…she needs help, you're the first person I thought I should turn to." Chris says. Setsune facial expression doesn't seem to change much at all.

"Ok…I see if I can talk to ito…I'll contact you when I've done so." Setsune says and walks away.

Chris walks down the hall and then sees Makoto walking with Sekai. He glares at Makoto who does the same "Do you have something to say to me Chris…" Makoto says.

Chris just gives a smirk and keeps walking. "I can't believe I'm trying to help this jerk." He says out loud.

He goes back to his class where Kotonoha was waiting "How did it go?" she asked.

"Well Setsune agreed to help." He said taking a seat. Soon the class started and now he couldn't waste his time worrying about Makoto.

"I'll come over after I'm done with training ok Kotonoha." Chris says as his stop approaches, she nods and gives him a kiss. He got off the train and watch as Kotonoha rode away. Then he notice someone was staring at him. He turned and saw Makoto standing there, "sup Makoto…" Chris asked.

Makoto look at him with a serious look "I want her back Chris…" he says.

Chris smiles "You had your chance Makoto and you screwed yourself over…Now I hear that your cheating on Sekai." Chris says.

Makoto doesn't say anything, "I'm going to walk away now…" chris says turning and started walking.

"I will get her back…even if it mean going through you." Chris stopped when he heard these words.

"What…are you going to kill me?" Makoto didn't say anything again.

"I see…good bye Makoto." This time he does walk away.

Chris trained hard then he normally did, he had a tournament coming up soon. If he won, Chris and Kotonoha would be set for life. But he knew the Makoto in his current state of mind he would try and kill me if he gets the chance. If he wins, with the money he plans to move back to America with Kotonoha if she wants to. Because if Makoto finds out about Kotonoha being pregnant. He might do something to Kotonoha. But that's if Setsune can't help fix all of this, because he was in no place to try and help Makoto himself. He needs to win this tournament…

As he finished his training he left for Kotonoha house. But something didn't seem right, no one was out and it seemed quite. Chris shook it off and started walking, but it wasn't until he notices that someone was following him. He looked back to see someone in a mask holding a knife, no doubt it was Makoto. Chris stopped and faced him "Makoto what the hell are you doing! Why are you doing this!" Chris yelled. He kept coming until Chris found him to close for comfort. "Please don't do this Makoto…" he says but Makoto swing the knife at him, Chris is able to jump back and avoid the slash. "Don't make me do this Makoto!" but he swings again and Chris grabs his arm. Chris breaks Makoto wrist and he drops the knife, after a sheik of pain he runs away. Chris called the police and told them he was attack by a masked man. After the cops show up he gave the description of Makoto, he didn't use his name because there was no hard evidence on his side but the knife. But it should make Makoto think twice before trying again.

"Crazy bastard! Now I got someone who wants me dead." He says walking up to Kotonoha house. Chris decided to keep this from Kotonoha she didn't need to know yet.

Chris knocked on the door and Kokoro was the one who opened it "Hi Chris! Come in! Sis isn't feeling to good right now, she in her room." Kokoro says dragging him up the stairs. He open her door to find her lying on the bed, she rolled over and saw him.

"Hi Chris…" she says moving her hair over her shoulder.

Chris walks over and lays next to her "how are you feeling?" he asked.

She shakes her head "not so good…" she said.

Chris felt her stomach "you growing a little baby bump haha." He laughs.

Kotonoha smiles "I glad then…In the end it will all be worth it." She leans over and kisses Chris.

"Would you move back to America with me… if you could?" he asked.

The question came as a surprise to Kotonoha "What brings up this all of sudden?" she asks.

"There's a tournament coming up…If I win we would be set for life…Are child will have a better up bring in America…I'm still an America…If you marry me, you could become America." Chris says. He wanted to go back now…Because of Makoto. He didn't want to risk his or Kotonoha life but he didn't want her to worry about such things while pregnant.

"I don't know…I would be leaving kokoro…but if you think it's better for our child then yes…I will go with you anywhere." She smiled.

chris felt a some weight lifting off his shoulder. "Did you know my birthday is in two weeks?" Chris said.

"What! Really! What days?" she asks excitedly.

"The 29th it's on a Friday." Chris smiled.

"My birthday is the day after that…I haft to make you something!" Kotonoha said. That was the day of the finals, as a birthday present Chris will win the tournament.

Chris called his dad and told him he would be still the night at a friend's house. He said it was ok and was thankful he told him this time. Kotonoha parent were out of town that weekend so Chris planned to spend his weekend with Kotonoha. They have been together coming up three months and they hadn't really been on a date with each other. Maybe it was because they took it a step to far the first night they got together. But now there was no point in saying they should wait or at least used protection. So he planned to take her out with Kokoro for a fun day tomorrow. Because after this week he couldn't spend any time with her because he had three fights on Monday and after he wins those three more fights on Friday. Then the semifinals were on Tuesday and the finals on Kotonoha birthday.

Chris was still lying across from Kotonoha who was feeling her stomach "what do you think it will be?" kotonoha asked.

"I want a girl, so she can be just like you." He said pocking her in the stomach.

She smiled "well I'm tried so I'm going to sleep…hold me." She said. Chris went over and turned off the lights.

The next day

Chris was getting ready because they had a lot to do today. Chris and Kokoro were already to go the only thing was Kotonoha. But I can say it was worth the wait, she came down in a short skirt, jean jack and V cut shirt. "Wow you look pretty cute Kotonoha." Chris said.

Kotonoha blushed "thank you…shall we go?" she asked. The day starts with them going to see a movie and of course Kokoro got to choose the movie. Then they took Kokoro to the park and let her play while Chris and Kotonoha relaxed for a bit. Just then Chris saw someone staring at him…it wasn't Makoto…it was Setsune. "Ummm Kotonoha I'll be back ok." He gave her a kiss and went over to where Setsune was. "What is it?" chris asked.

She glanced at him and said "I found out that I can't be really much help…It would seem a lot of girls have the hot's for Ito…I'm also leaving japan." She said.

Chris couldn't really say anything "What about Sekai?" he asked.

"I haven't told her…I do have one last plan that could work. But if it doesn't work...I want you to watch over Sekai. Make sure nothing happens to her." She said and for the first time there was some emotion on her face.

"Do what you can…and I will look after Sekai for you...I'm sorry for your leave." Chris got up and left, to his horror he found Makoto sitting next to Kotonoha.

Chris went over like nothing was wrong and Makoto seem to do the same "Chris what's up?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing much…what happened to your wrist?" Chris asked, of course he already knew but maybe it would get him to leave.

"oh…I took a nasty fall is all. I recall you were around when it happened." He said glaring at him.

"Where's Sekai? Shouldn't you be with her?" Chris asked.

Makoto didn't say anything he got up "well I think I'll be going now." Makoto said and left.

Chris turned to Kotonoha "what did he say to you?" he asked.

"Oh…he…he said he wanted me back." She said.

Chris was a bit mad now "But…I told him we were getting married." She said.

Chris was shocked that she told him that, but in the end with the baby and all they were going to get married sooner or later. "Oh…well he should leave you alone now." He said hoping he would, they spend around hour until Kokoro was tried. The last thing was to get something to eat then go back to Kotonoha house.

3 hours later

"You could do anything you want to me…as long as you stay with sekai…And I mean anything. But you got to promise me." Setsune said starting to remove some of her clothes. Makoto didn't say anything and was overcome with lust…

"Thanks for bring along on your date with my sister Chris!" Kokoro said running up to the door of her house.

"It's no problem kokoro." He said as Kotonoha opened the door. Again Chris would be spending the night. They both lay in bed "Kotonoha…I want you to start doing home school?" Chris said, he knew it was a lot to ask but he would feel better if she did so. Plus with Makoto wanting him dead and all it isn't a bad decision.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I know you could finish school early and so you won't haft to worry about it when the baby comes. Plus your baby bump is getting bigger." He said.

She smiled "Always thinking a head aren't you…alright I'll tell my parent and I'm sure they'll be happy to know that I want to finish school early." She said. Now the only thing was to win the tournament…

END OF PART 6


	7. on a roll

**alittle short but you know...whatever haha**

"Alright chris you got one more fight and your in the semifinals!" his trainer said. Chris nodded "all for kotonoha." He said under his breath. The bell rang and here approached the center and he realize that this was the guy who knocked him out three months ago. They touched gloves and the fight began.

"Kotonoha I'm in the semifinals!" he said over the cell phone. He heard and cheer from her "that great chris! I'm so thankful for you!" she said. Kotonoha was at home doing her home schooling; she had no time to go to chris's past six fights. But she did plan to go to the final fight if he won the semifinal fight. "I'll call you later on tonight ok." He said, "ok see talk to you then." Chris said his good bye and hung up. Just then his dad came in " good job son! Only two more fights and we are set for life." He said, then chris felt a cold chill run down his spine. He would have the money before anyone even knew about kotonoha being pregnant. He had to break the news to his father before he made some crazy commitment. "Dad…about the money." His dad looked at him "What about the money?" From their he got mad and went on how he let chris stay in his house. So there was no easy way to break it to him, then chris couldn't take it anymore "THE MONEY IS GOING TO MY CHILD!" he yelled.

The whole locker room fell dead silent, even his trainer froze where he was. "You're…child?" his dad asked. "well soon to be child…My girlfriend is pregnant…two months in." chris said. "Who is this girlfriend?" he asked. "Katsura Kotonoha…" chris said trying to keep calm because his dad could send him back to America. "Ha…I know her father…good family…I'm glad you're not running from the problem. I want to meet my future daughter in law." He smiled. Chris smiled and was glad that his dad took it well, he asked him to keep it between the two of them. Because kotonoha want to break it to her parents her own way.

The fellowing Monday

Chris was walking down the hall to his class, he was alone without kotonoha there. Then he heard someone yelling, and to him it sounded like sekai. He rushed over to the classroom and as he got closer she yelled "I'm PREGNANT ITO! YOUR CHILD!" chris stopped. She then ran out of the classroom, chris saw her run to the roof. He waited to see if makoto would follow but he didn't, so chris went to the roof. She was crying when he got there "sekai…" he called walking to her side. She looked at him and hugged him still crying. "Sekai…are you really pregnant…" chris asked, "Yes…but he still…damn it!" she yelled, "Sekai me and kotonoha will be there for you…" he said letting her go. "Thank you chris." Is all she says.

Later that day

Chris was in the middle of training when kotonoha called him from a number he didn't know "Chris do you happen to have my cell phone?" she asked. "No…did you lose it?" chris asked, "hmmm I must of dropped it somewhere…well I text you if I find it." She says. "Alright I love you…see you Friday." He said, "L-Love you too bye." She said back then hung up.

Tueday Semi-Final fight

Chris sat in the locker room waiting for him to be called. He made one last minute call to kotonoha house. "hello?" it was kokoro, "Kokoro can I speak to kotonoha?" he asked, "Ummm not right now…she's working." Kokoro said. "ugh…well wish me luck kokoro!" he said, "GOOD LUCK CHRIS!" she yelled happily. "Thanks I got to go now bye!" he said hanging up the phone.

This fight was in a much nicer place then the last. It looked like it was going to be televised and if he had the time he would of asked kotonoha to watch it. But he found himself already in the cage then he heard the bell ring. He did something that he ever thought he could do, chris ran towards his opponent and he jump into a superman punch and knocked the guy out with one punch. The crowd went crazy it happened so fast that it took a while for him to realize he was in the finals. _"I'm in the finals! Kotonoha I love you!" _He said in English at the camera. One more match…

The week went on like its been the past three weeks hard training, but then chris birthday came and he would get to see kotonoha for the first time in two weeks. He knocked on the door and when it open kotonoha tackle him. "K-Kotonoha!" he said shooting a bright red, _"You cant understand how much I missed you chris!" _she said. _"Yeah…I missed you to."_ He said giving her a kiss on the lips which felt good. _"Happy birthday chris! Come in we have everything ready!" _she grab his hand and pulled him in. Kokoro was running around with noise makers. Waiting for him was a cake and one present, chris couldn't help but let a tear out. "Whats wrong?" kotonoha asked, "Oh…it just…I never really had someone but my mom do this for me. Its just for the first time in my life I felt all the want I'll ever want." He said trying to keep it at one tear. "You're the only thing I want…" he said letting another tear escape. He hugged her "You make me very happy chris…I love you." She said.

After collecting himself he open the present, it was a book…and inside it were pictures taken over the past three months. Even before they were together, all the happy times, and there time together. Then in the back it said that she would finish school in four months. But taped to the back of the book was a locket that had a picture of kotonoha and him sitting on a park bench. "This…is the best birthday Ive ever had kotonoha…thank you so much." He said. She smiled "I hope you win tomarrow…" she said. "Don't worry nothing's going to stop me now." He said taking her hand.

**END OF PART 7**


	8. Fixing Thing?

**Crap man its been a while! I see that someone is still reading this so I decided to finish the story. There only two more chapter left in this FanFiction so might as well finish it. Well I hope you enjoy this one! Review if you want.**

This was it…winning meant an easy life for my child. Losing…Well Chris didn't want to think about that right now. She was out there waiting for him; she was waiting for a birthday gift. His memory of last night was still fresh and it gave him all the power to do this. The next final guy was undefeated and all his wins in the tournament were by Knockout. The only knockout chris got was the semifinal fight, all his wins before were by submission. He soon found himself walking out of the locker room into the ring. Chris took it all in, the place was packed. Kotonoha was sitting in the front row; she smiled at him before the bell rung. He faced his opponent, he was about the same size but more built then he was. Chris tried to punch but he was counter and punched straight in the cheek. Then he was being assaulted by a storm of punchs. Chris tried to protect his face but when he did his ribs were punched, this was bad. Chris pushes him away and lands a couple of punches and kicks but it just seems to piss him off. Chris was force against the cage again and suffered more punishment. Chris grabs on to guy and took him down to the ground. The match went on and chris kept trying to submit him, the match went into the third and final round.

"You submit him or knock him out! You lose if you don't!" his trainer said giving him water. Chris knew that losing wasn't an option. Chris was tied and beaten up, the bell rung and his train left the ring. The other guy charge in and tried to superman chris but he dodged. He threw a punch just to have it countered. Then one punch send him to the ground, it was over…

The next thing he knew someone was asking him if he knew where he was. Chris said he was in japan, they picked him up. He loss…he wasn't going anywhere now.

Couple hours later

"Don't worry about it Chris…you did all you could." Kotonoha says sitting on the couch next to him. Chris let off a small smile but said nothing. He knew he screwed up now he was stuck in the same city with someone who wants to kill him. But then he thought there has to a way to fix this…unlikely but there has to be away. They just had to talk…it might be dangerous but he had to try.

Kotonoha was starting to have some odd side of effects of being pregnant. Like she wanted to eat a lot of grapes. It was funny to Chris at first, seeing kotonoha walking around with a bag of grapes.

Chris looked in the mirror and saw how bad he looked. He bad a black eye that had swell that covered his left eye. "Man…how can kotonoha look at this?" he laughed a bit. He then thought was the fighting life style good for his upcoming life. Did kotonoha enjoy seeing him getting beat up or beating up other people? But what else was he good at? At heart he was a fighter it's just the way he was brought up. He decides to take another break from MMA, at least until everything settles down.

Later that week

Chris was at school trying to focus on his work. He had been in Japan for 5 months and he still was looked at as Foreigner. It didn't matter, he hated this school now. With kotonoha being homeschooled and all it was boring. The only place he went was on the roof during lunch, almost felt like home when he really thought about it. He wondered what his mom would say at a time like this…to tell the truth she'd probably kick his ass for getting himself in this mess. The thought made him laugh.

Just then sekia and Makoto came up onto the roof "oh…didn't realize you were up here." Makoto said about to turn around.

"Wait…can we talk." Chris said turning around to face them. Sekai looked at makoto and said something which made him stay.

"Ok…what?"

"Can we just have thing go back to normal? Please…me and Kotonoha miss you guys. Why can't thing be like before? Can't we just start over…Please" He says begging. Chris was almost tempted to get on his knees.

Sekai looks at Makoto "Ito…I think it's time we move on…I miss them very much." She says.

Makoto looks down and closes his eyes "I think…we could work this out…" he says.

Chris wasn't expecting that answer but none the less it made him feel better. Knowing that thing could return to normal. That he wouldn't haft to worry about being murdered by Makoto.

One month later

Chris was running in the raining and the temperature had to be in the 30's. He was soaked and freezing. Hard to believe this was part of his training program. Even after losing the in the finals he still had to continue training. As a matter of fact he already had another fight coming up in a couple days. Things between him and Makoto had gotten better. The progress was very slow and there was time they kind of just glared at each other. But they were always reminded about rebuilding there lost friendship. At least things were moving forward and that's all Chris could ask for.

Christmas was coming up in a week so he was planning to spend it with some friends. It would be a small get together or a small Christmas party. This would be the first time in several months since they have gotten together.

He finally was given a break when he reached the train station. It hurt to breath in the icy air and his muscles were cramping up. "You got five minute!" his trainer says from his car.

His Cell phone starts ringing and it was a number he didn't know. "H-Hello?" he says.

"Chris this Kotonoha, I just wanted to tell you I got a new phone so this is my new number." Kotonoha says.

"O-OK T-Thanks for T-Telling me…" Chris makes out shivering like crazy.

"Are you Ok? Don't tell me you're out there in this weather." She asks.

"I-I'm fine J-Just training…I got to go. I-I'll come over later." He says looking at his trainer who was motioning him to get started again.

"Ok I'll let you work…Please don't get sick. I don't want you at our Christmas Party coughing and sneezing…Love you bye." She says hanging up.

Chris closes the phone and continues on his run in the icy rain.

Later that Night

Chris reaches the front door of Kotonoha and knocks on the door. Kotonoha opens the door and hugs "My god your freezing! Come in now!" she says pulling him in. She keeps her arms wrapped around him rubbing under his shirt to get him warm. He came straight from his training session so he was freezing. Chris just hug her and enjoyed how warm she was.

After a couple minute he started to become warmer. "Thank Kotonoha…I need that." He said finally letting her go. "Is everything ready for the party?" he asks.

"Yes…I can't wait to see Makoto and Sekai again." She says sitting down on the couch.

Chris felt that they have been through a lot and it was finally coming to an end. But now they had some big choices to make. How he was going to support a family, was he going to continue his fight career or start his writing career? Him and kotonoha had been really been working on his book. They found someone to edit it and after that they would spend it to publishers to see if they liked it.

Christmas was the in a couple days and Kotonoha had when getting her house ready. Chris was helping out here and there. Later that day Chris, Kotonoha, and Kokoro went to get a Christmas tree. Things just seem to be perfect.

But could things really be as they were? Or is it just the calm before the storm.

END OF PART 8

**Yeah that should set of the last two chapters. I'll be updating soon...I kind of want to get this over with haha XP!**


End file.
